Series represented in Villain Wars
A list of all the movies, television shows, video games, etc. represented in the various Villain Wars. Notes: Films in a series (e.g. Aladdin and its sequels) are listed under the name of the entire franchise. This is not the case for remakes or reboots (e.g. the animated Ralph Bahkshi Lord of the Rings and the live-action Peter Jackson Lord of the Rings are two different entries), or if one entry in the series appears while the others do not (e.g. only Zurg as he appears in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command ''is featured instead of his other appearances). Characters appearing in different media forms (e.g. Hades as he appears in the animated ''Hercules film and television series and as he appears in Kingdom Hearts) are listed as appearing in both in the same villain war. Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains: Part 1 (Prequel) Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Before the Fall * Fantasia: (Chernabog, Demons and Ghosts of Chernabog) * Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland: (the Nightmare King, the Nightmare King's Minions, Goblin General, King Morpheus, Slumberland's Inhabitants) *''Pinocchio and the Emperor of Night'': (the Emperor of Night) *''Gargoyles'': (Puck, the Quarrymen, Demona, Archmage) *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' (Hexxus) *''G.I. Joe Renegades'': (Adam DeCobray/Cobra Commander, Dr. Mindbender, the Baroness, Destro, Cobra Soldiers) *''Oliver and Company'': (Sykes) *''Kim Possible'': (Bartholomew Lipsky, Miss Go) *''Jackie Chan Adventures'': (Mayor Valmont, The Bad Guys/the Dark Hand, Shendu) *''American Dragon: Jake Long'': (the Huntsman, the Huntsgirl/Rose, the Huntsclan) *''Aladdin'': (Mozenrath, Xerxes, Ayam Aghoul, Mirage, Agrabah's Residents) *''Sleeping Beauty'': (Maleficent, Diablo Raven) *''Hercules'': (Hades, Hades' Chariot, Hydra, Thebans) *''Enchanted'': (Queen Narissa) *''Sinbad: Legend of Seven Seas'': (Eris) *''He-Man, Masters of the Universe (2002): (Keldor/Skeletor, Skeletor's Evil Warriors: (Evil Lyn, Kronis, Beast Man, Tri-Klops, Mer-Man), Hordak, Evil Hordes, Eternia's Inhabitants) *''The Black Cauldron: (the Horned King) *''Lilo and Stitch'': (Captain Gantu) *''The New Adventures of He-Man'': (Evil Mutants of Denebria: (Flogg, Slush Head)) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1987): (the Shredder, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady) *''The Prince of Egypt'': (Pharaoh Seti I, Queen Tuya, Rameses, Hotep and Huy, Egyptian Rebels) *''Thundercats (2011): (Mumm-Ra, Ancient Spirits of Evil, Grune, Slithe, Lizardmen) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame: (Judge Claude Frollo) *''Spawn: The Animation'': (Woman the Vampire) *''Pocahontas'': (Governor John Ratcliffe) *''Beauty and the Beast'': (Gaston) *''Hellsing: Ultimate'': (Enrico Maxwell, Alexander Anderson) *''Kingdom Hearts'': (Master Xehanort, Ansem the Seeker of Darkness, Sephiroth) *''Final Fantasy'': (Sephiroth, Calamity) *''Rise of the Guardians'': (Pitch Black) *''Shrek'': (the Fairy Godmother, Prince Charming) *''Once Upon a Time'': (Queen Regina, Cora, Rumpelstiltskin, Baelfire) *''Hellraiser'': (Pinhead) *''True Blood'': (Russell Edgington) *''Harry Potter'': (Tom Riddle/Voldemort) *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'': (Morgana le Fay, Maxim Horvath) *''The Chronicles of Narnia'': (Jadis the White Witch, the White Witch's Army, King Miraz, the Telmarines Armies) *''Lord of the Rings'': (Sauron, Sauron's Army, Orcs) *''Class of the Titans (2005 series): (Chronos, Servants of Chronos) *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire: (Atlantean Citizens) *''The Sword in the Stone'': (Mad Madam Mim) *''The Emperor's New Groove'': (Yzma) *Original (Sorcerer's Society) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003): (Oruku Saki/Ch'rell, Hun, Baxter Stockman, Karai) *''Jumanji (1996 television series): (Stalker) *''Rock and Rule'': (Mok Swagger, AM) Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part 1 (First War) * Hercules: (Hades, Hades' Chariot, Pain and Panic, Cerberus, Hydra, Titans (Rock Titan, Ice Titan, Lava Titan, Wind Titan), Zeus, Gods of Olympus) * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Hexxus) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame: (Frollo, Frollo's Soldiers) * The Swan Princess: (Rothbart/the Great Animal, Bridget, Clavious, Zelda, King William's Guards) * The Black Cauldron: (the Horned King, the Horned King's Guards, Gwythaints, Creeper, Cauldron Born) * The Prince of Egypt: (Rameses, Hotep and Huy, Egyptian Rebels) * The Great Mouse Detective: (Ratigan, Fidget, Ratigan's Thugs, London's Mice) * The Secret of NIMH: (Jenner, the Council Rats, Martin Brisby) * The Princess and the Frog: (Doctor Facilier, Facilier's Shadow, Friends on the Other Side, Shadow Demons) * Rock and Rule: (Mok Swagger, the Schlepper Brothers (Toad, Sleazy, Zip), AM, the Demon Gigantic) * The Little Mermaid:'' (King Triton, Ursula/Vanessa, Flotsam and Jetsam, Morgana, Undertow, Cloak and Dagger) * ''Freddie as F.R.0.7: (Messina, El Supremo, El Supremo's Military) * Anastasia: (Rasputin, Bartok, Gargoyles (Anastasia), Ludmilla, Insects (Anastasia)) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: (Queen Grimhilde/the Hag, The Magic Mirror) * Oliver and Company: (Sykes, Roscoe and Desoto) * All Dogs Go to Heaven: (Carface, Killer, Red) * The Princess and the Goblin: (Prince Froglip, Prince Froglip's Trolls, Goblin King, Goblin Queen) * Robin Hood: (Prince John, Sir Hiss, Prince John's Army, Trigger and Nutsy, The Sheriff of Nottingham) * Pocahontas: (Governor John Ratcliffe, Percy, Ratcliffe's Army, King James) * Beauty and the Beast: (Gaston, LeFou, Gaston's Angry Mob, Forte) * The Pebble and the Penguin: (Drake) * Sleeping Beauty: (Maleficent, Diablo Raven, Maleficent's Goons, King Stephan's Guards) * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas: (Eris, Cetus (the Kraken), the Roc) * Mulan: (Shan Yu, The Hun Army, Hayabusa the Falcon, China's Citizens) * The Lion King: (Scar, Hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Zira, Zira's Lions, Nuka) * Aladdin:'' (Jafar/Beggar Jafar/Snake Jafar/Genie Jafar, Jafar's Dark Horsemen, Iago, Abis Mal, Sa'Luk, the Forty Thieves, The Sultan, Genie, Princess Jasmine) * ''The Thief and the Cobbler (Zigzag, Phido, King One-Eye, King One-Eye's Army, King One-Eye's War Machine, Alligators) * The Rugrats Movie (Angelica Pickles, Phil, Lil, Chucky, Tommy, Scar Snout) * An American Tail (Cat R. Waul, the Cactus Gang, T. R. Chula, Warren T. Rat, Digit, Mott Street Maulers, the Great Mouse of Minsk) * The Snow Queen (1957) (The Snow Queen) * The Rescuers (Madam Medusa, Brutus and Nero, Mr. Snoops, Percival C. McLeach, Joanna) * Tarzan (Clayton) * The Road to El Dorado (Tzekel Kan, Stone Jaguar, Cortez, Cortez's Warriors) * The Iron Giant (Kent Mansley, General Rogard, U.S. Military) * Quest for Camelot (Ruber, the Knights of the Round Table, Metal Army, the Griffin) * Osmosis Jones (Thrax, Thrax's Goons) * The Land Before Time (Sharptooth) * Treasure Planet (Scroop) * Fantasia (Chernabog, Demons and Ghosts of Chernabog, the Firebird) * Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (the Nightmare King) * The Nightmare Before Christmas: (Oogie Boogie, Oogie Boogie's Traps) * Coraline: (the Other Mother) * The Incredibles: (Syndrome) * Arthur and the Invisibles: (Malthazar, Maltazar's Mosquito Army) * WALL-E: (AUTO, SECUR-T) * Robots: (Madame Gasket) * A Bug's Life: (Hopper, Hopper's Grasshoppers, Ants: (Atta, the Queen)) * Antz: (General Mandible, Mandible's Ant Army) * Toy Story: (Emperor Zurg (Toy Story's Version), Zurg's Robots, Lotso, Emperor Zurg (BLoSC's Version), Hornets, Warp Darkmatter/Agent Z, Brain Pods, Grubs) * Monsters vs. Aliens: (Gallaxhar, Gallaxhar's Clone Army, Gallaxhar's Computer) * Rock-a-Doodle: (the Grand Duke of Owls) * Home on the Range: (Alameda Slim, Cows) * We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story: (Professor Screweyes, Professor Screweyes' Eccentric Circus, Rex, Crows) * The Legend of Orin: (Zygon, Zygon's Droids) * The Corpse Bride: (Lord Barkis Bittern) * Peter Pan (1953): (Captain Hook, Hook's Pirate Crew, Mr. Smee) * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island: (Simone Lenoir, Moonscar Island Zombies) * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp: (Merlock, Gene the Genie) * Happily Ever After: (Lord Maliss, the Wolves) * The Fearless Four: (Dr. Greed, Dr. Greed's Henchmen: (Platini, Manager, Taxidermy Representative), Dr. Greed's Snake) * The Magic Roundabout: (Zeebad) * The Care Bears: The Movie: (the Spirit of the Book, Nicholas Cherrywood, Raven) * The Transformers: The Movie: (Megatron, Laserbeak, Soundwave, Galvatron) * Lilo and Stitch: (Captain Gantu) * The Sword in the Stone: (Mad Madam Mim) * One Hundred and One Dalmatians: (Cruella De Ville, Horace and Jasper Badun) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie: (Aunt Pristine Figg, Mr. Lickboot) * Pinocchio and the Emperor of Night: (the Emperor of Night, Puppetino) * Cool World: (Holli Would) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit?: (The Toon Patrol: Wise Guy, Greasy, Psycho, Wheezy, Stupid) * Cinderella: (Lady Tremaine, Anastasia Tremaine, Drizella Tremaine, Lucifer) * The Jungle Book: (Shere Khan, Kaa) * Felidae: (Claudandus) * The Emperor's New Groove: (Yzma, Kronk, Kuzco's Guards, Peru's Citizens) * Pinocchio (1940): (Stromboli) * Aristocats: (Edgar Balthazar) * Tangled: (Mother Gothel, Rapunzel) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire: (Lyle Tiberius Rourke, Lieutenant Helga Sinclair, Mercenaries) * Fire and Ice: (Nekron, Subhumans) * Titan A.E.: (the Drej Queen, the Drej, Preed) * Wizards: (Blackwolf, Blackwolf's Mutant Army) * Alice in Wonderland (1951): (the Queen of Hearts, the King of Hearts, the Card Soldiers) * Cats Don't Dance: (Darla Dimple, Max) * The Nutcracker Prince: (the Mouse King, the Mouse King's Mice) * Mickey, Donald, & Goofy: The Three Musketeers: (Pete, Musketeers) * Balto: (Steele) * The Last Unicorn: (King Haggard, the Red Bull) * Heavy Metal 2000: (Tyler, Lambert, Lizardmen) * Watership Down: (General Woundwort, Dog) * A Troll in Central Park: (Queen Gnorga, King Llort, Gnorga's Dog) * The Pagemaster: (the Dragon) * Original (Eris' Titans) * Peter Pan (2003): (Captain Hook) Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two (Second War) * The Snow Queen (1957): (The Snow Queen) * The Thief and the Cobbler: (The One-Eyes: (King One-Eye, King One-Eye's Warriors, Slave Women of King One-Eye) * Mulan: (Shan Yu, the Hun Army, Hayabusa the Falcon, China's Army, China's Citizens) * Quest for Camelot: (Ruber, Metal Army, the Knights of the Round Table) * Sleeping Beauty: (Maleficent, Diablo Raven, Maleficent's Goons) * The Black Cauldron: (the Witches of Morva) * Mickey, Donald, & Goofy: The Three Musketeers: (Pete, the Beagle Boys) * Mickey Mouse: The Prince and the Pauper: (Pete, the Weasels, Coronation's Cornetists) * Alice in Wonderland (1953): (the Card Soldiers) * Care Bears: Adventures in Wonderland: (the Wizard of Wonderland) * Happily Ever After (1990): (Lord Maliss) * The Little Mermaid: (Ursula, Flotsam and Jetsam, Marina Del Ray, Benjamin, Marina's Electric Eels, Evil Manta, Octopid, King Triton's Guards) * He-Man, Masters of the Universe: (Skeletor, Panthor, Skeletor's Evil Warriors: (Evil Lyn, Trap Jaw, Beast Man, Mer-Man, Tri-Klops, Stinkor, Clawful, Whimplash, Two-Bad, Webstor), Hordak, Evil Hordes, Count Marzo, Hound Dogs) * American Dragon: Jake Long: (the Huntsman, the Huntsgirl/Rose, the Huntsclan, the Dark Dragon, Chang, Bananas B., Eli Pandarus, Tiburon, Sea Serpent, the Gorgon Sisters: (Fury, Euryale, Medusa), Nix (as a monster form of Drizella)) * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!: (the Skeleton King, the Skeleton King's Dragon, None Kity, Dark One Worm, Mandarin, the Formless Minions) * Gargoyles: (David Xanatos, Fox Xanatos, Alexander Xanatos, the Pack: (Hyena, Jackal, Dingo, Wolf, Coyote), Owen Burnett/Puck, Steel Clan, Demona, Thailog, Coldstone, Fang, Anton Sevarius, Macbeth, Tony Dracon, John Castaway, the Quarrymen, the Illuminati, the Assassin, Oberon, Children of Oberon: (Titania, Puck, Anansi, Weird Sisters)) * Kim Possible: (Dr. Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist, Fukushima, Duff Kiligan, DNAmy, Yono, Eric, Warhok, Warmonga, Senor Senior Senior, Senor Senior Junior) * The Powerpuff Girls: (Mojo Jojo, Mojo Jojo's Ape Army, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Gangreen Gang: (Ace, Snake, Big Billy, Lil' Arturo, Grubber)) * Treasure Planet: (Long John Silver, Crew of John Silver) * Sinbad: Legend of Seven Seas: (Eris, Evil Sinbad) * Avatar: The Last Airbender: (Fire Nation: (Fire Lord Ozai, Princess Azula, Admiral Zhao, Mai, Ty Lee, Combustion Man, Military of the Fire Nation)) * G.I. Joe: (Cobra Industries: (Cobra Commander, Dr. Mindbender, the Baroness, Destro, Major Bludd, Cobra's Soldiers), Zartan, the Dreadnoks) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: (Queen Grimhilde/the Hag, the Magic Mirror) * Anastasia: (Rasputin, Bartok, Insects) * The Emperor's New Groove: (Yzma, Kronk) * The Prince of Egypt: (Rameses, Rameses' son, Egyptian Rebels, Egyptian Civilians) * The Iron Giant: (Kent Mansley, General Rogard, U.S. Military) * Rock and Rule: (Mok Swagger, AM, the Schlelper Brothers: (Toad, Sleazy, Zip)) * The Rescuers: (Madam Medusa, Mr. Snoops, Brutus and Nero, Percival C. McLeach, Joanna) * Aladdin: (Jafar/Genie Jafar, Jafar's Lamp, Iago, Abis Mal, Abis Mal's Thugs, Hadoud Hazi Been, Sa'Luk, the Forty Thieves, Mozenrath, Xerxes, Mamluks, Mechanicles, Mirage, Firecats, El Katib (Shadow Walker), Amal, Slumbergath, Ayam Aghoul, the Mukhtar, the Mukhtar's Manacles, Al-Muddy, Sootinai, Malcho (as a monster form of Queen Narissa), Destane (the Archmage's alter ego), Amin Damoola, Amok Mon Ra (as the monster form of Gaston), Chaos) * Rudolph, the Red Nosed Reindeer: (Stormella) * Help! I'm a Fish: (Joe the Fish, Joe's Fish Army: (the Shark, Crab Soldiers, Fish Soldiers)) * One Hundred and One Dalmatians: (Cruella De Ville, Horace and Jasper Badun) * The Fox and the Hound (1981): (Amos Slade, Chief, Copper, the Bear) * The Road to El Dorado: (Tzekel Kan, Acolyte of Tzekel Kan, Chief Tannabok's Warriors) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003): (Oruku Saki/Utrom Shredder, Foot Ninjas, Baxter Stockman, Karai, Hun, Mousers, Bishop) * Aristocats: (Edgar Balthazar) * The Snow Queen (1996): (The Snow Queen, Bats) * Hercules: (Hades, Pain and Panic, Nemesis, Loki, Hecate, Canis and Lupus, Giant Crystalline Monster (Created by the Crystal of Hecate), Typhon, Echidna, Echidna's Chilren: (Ladon, the Cyclops, Chimera, Gegenius), Charon, Nessus, Jafar, the Fates) * Fantasia: (Chernabog, Demons and Ghosts of Chernabog) * The Princess and the Frog: (Doctor Facilier, Facilier's Shadow, Friends on the Other Side, Shadow Demons) * Cinderella: (Lady Tremaine, Drizella Tremaine, Anastasia Tremaine) * Pocahontas: (King Ratcliffe, Wiggins, Ratcliffe's Colonists) * The Hunchback of Notre-Dame: (Sarousch, Sarousch's Bandits, Frollo's Soldiers, Frollo) * Jackie Chan Adventures: (Valmont, the Dark Hand: (Finn, Ratso, Chow, Tohru, Hak Foo), Demon Sorcerers: (Shendu, Drago), Dark Chi Warriors, Daolon Wong) * Atlantis:'' Milo's Return'': (Odin (Erik Hellstorm), the Wolf, the Crows, Surt (the Chaos Lord of Fire)) * Darkwing Duck: (The Fearsome Five: (Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, the Liquidator, Quackerjack) * Digimon: (Devimon, Myotismon, Bats) * Heavy Metal 2000: (Lizardmen, Lizardmen Leader, Sage Odin, Arakacians) * Samurai Jack: (Aku, Demongo) * We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story: (Professor Screweyes, Professor Screweyes' Eccentric Circus, Crows) * Cool World: (Holli Would) * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island: (Lena, Simone Lenoir (as a cameo), Moonscar Island Zombies) * Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation: (Darkheart) * Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers: (Norton Nimnul, Norton Nimnul's Dog Robots, Fat Cat, Fat Cat's Gang, Don Carnage, Air Pirates,) * Sonic the Hedgehog (1993 TV Series): (Doctor Robotnik, Snively, SWATbots) * Transformers: Animated Cartoon (2007): (Megatron/Galvatron, Laserbeak, Soundwave, Blitzwing, Lugnut, Blackarachnia, Starscream) * Tarzan: (Queen La, Leopard Men, Lady Waltham, Hobson, Lieutenant Colonel Staquait, French Legion's Troops, Count Nikolas Rokoff, Tublat, Clayton) * Danny Phantom: (Vlad Plasmius, Technus, Walker, Skulker, Ember McLain) * Enchanted: (Queen Narissa, Nathaniel) * Yin Yang Yo!: (Eradicus (as a monster form of Queen Narissa)) * Thundercats (2011 TV Series): (Mumm-Ra, Ancient Spirits of Evil, Grune, Slithe, Kaynar, Addicus, Lizardmen, Warbots) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: (Emperor Zurg, Hornets: (Regular Hornets, Big-Hornets), Warp Darkmatter, NOS-4-A2, Gravitina) * The Lion King: (Scar, Hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Zira, Zira's Lions, Vitani) * The Jungle Book: (Shere Khan, Kaa) * Young Justice (2011 TV Series): (the Prison Cell) * Men in Black: The Series: (Alpha) * Stitch! The Movie: (Captain Gantu, Dr. Hamsterviel) * Leroy & Stitch: (Captain Gantu, Dr. Hamsterviel, Leroy, Leroy's Clones) * One Hundred Dalmatians (1996): (Cruella De Ville) * Hellraiser: (Pinhead) * Nightmare On Elm Street: (Freddy Krueger) * Tron (1982): (Sark, the Master Control Program) * Scott Pilgrim: (Gideon Gordon Graves) * The Sorcerer's Apprentice: (Morgana le Fay, Maxim Horvarth) * Willow (1988): (Queen Bavmorda, General Kael) * Piraters of the Caribbean: (Davy Jones, Crew of Davy Jones, Lord Cutler Beckett, Cutler Bekket's Troops, Captain Barbossa, the Crew of the Black Pearl) * Mortal Kombat: (Goro) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit?: (Judge Doom, the Toon Patrol) * Inspector Gadget (1999): (Dr. Claw) * A Series of Unfortunate Events: (Count Olaf, Fernald) * Suburban Knights: (Malachite) * Return to Oz: (the Nome King, the Nomes, Princess Mombi, Wheelers) * The Wizard of Oz (1939): (The Wicked Witch of the West, Flying Monkeys, Winkie Guards) * Alice in Wonderland (2010): (Iracebeth of the Red Crimes, Stayne the Knave of Hearts, Armored Card Soldiers) * The Princess Bride: (Count Ruegen) * The Haunted Mansion: (Ramsley, Demonic Ghouls) * Harry Potter: (Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, Dolores Umbridge, Yaxley, Bellatrix Lestrange) * Hook (1991): (Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Captain Hook's Pirates) * Peter Pan (Disney): (Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Captain Hook's Pirates) * Highlander: (the Kurgan) * The Three Musketeers (1993): (Cardinal Richelieu, Rochefort) * Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves: (the Sheriff of Nottingham) * Legend (1985): (the Lord of Darkness) * Time Bandits: (the Evil Genius) * Static Shock: (Ebon) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: (Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Chrysalis' henchponies, King Sobra) * Hocus Pocus: (The Sanderson Sisters: Winnie Sanderson, Mary Sanderson, Sarah Sanderson) * Jumanji: (Van Pelt, Professor Ibsen, J.H. "Trader" Slick, Stalker) * Freddie as F.R.0.7.: (El Supremo's Military) * The Winx Club: (the Trix) * Xiaolin Showdown: (Jack Spicer, Jacbots, Wuya, Mala Mala Jong (as the monster form of Eris)) * The Fifth Element: (Zorg, Zorg's henchmen) * The Real Ghostbusters (1986): (Samhain) * My Life as a Teenage Robot: (Vexus, Vexus' Clone Army) * Halloweentown: (Kalabar) * Phineas and Ferb: (Doctor Doofenshmirtz) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987): (Oruku Saki/the Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady, Krang) Disney Villains War Non-Disney Villains Tournament * Fire and Ice (1983): (Nekron, Queen Juliana, Subhumans, Glaciers) * Anastasia/''Bartok the Magnificent: (Rasputin, Bartok, Gargoyles, Insects, Black Pegasus, Ludmilla/Dragon Ludmilla) * ''The Prince of Egypt: (Rameses, Rameses' son, Hotep and Huy, Egyptian Troops, Egyptian Civilians, Egyptian Priests) * The Thief and the Cobbler: (Zigzag, Zigzag's Illusions, Phido, the One-Eyes: (King One-Eye, One-Eye Warriors, Slave Women)) * The Swan Princess/''The Swan Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain/The Swan Princess and the Secret of the Castle/''The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom/The Swan Princess Christmas:' ('Rothbart, Bridget, Clavious, Knuckles, Zelda, the Forbidden Arts')' * Danny Phantom: (Vlad Plasmius, Technus, Ember McLain) * Jackie Chan Adventures: (Valmont, the Dark Hand: (Finn, Ratso, Chow, Tohru, Hak Foo), the Dark Chi Warriors, Demon Sorcerers: (Shendu, Drago)) * The Fearless Four: (Dr. Greed, Dr. Greed's Henchmen, Dr. Greed's Snake) * We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story: (Professor Screweyes, Professor Screweyes' Eccentric Circus, Crows, Rex) * Happily Ever After: (Lord Maliss) * Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring (1978): (Saruman) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987: (Oruku Saki/the Shredder, Krang, Krang Clones, Baxter Stockman, Bebob and Rocksteady, Lord Dregg) * Heavy Metal 2000: (Tyler) * Osmosis Jones: (Thrax, Leah Estrogen) * Rock and Rule 1983: (Mok Swagger, the Schlepper Brothers: Toad, Zip and Sleapy), AM, the Demon Gigantic, "What's Her Face") * The Princess and the Goblin: (Prince Froglip, Goblin Queen, Goblin King, Goblin Warriors) * A Troll in the Central Park: (Queen Gnorga, Queen Gnorga's Dog) * Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland: (The Nightmare King, the Nightmare King's Minions) * Freddie as F.R.0.7.: (El Supremo, El Supremo's Military, Messina) * Hellsing Ultimate: (the Millennium: (the Major, Schrödinger, Rip Van Winkie, the Valentine Brothers: (Jan Valentine, Jan's Ghoul Army, Luke Valentine), Tubalcain Alhambra, the Letzte Batallion), the Iscariot Organization: (Alexander Anderson, Enrico Maxwell)) * The Last Unicorn: (King Haggard, the Red Bull) * The Secret of NIMH: (Jenner, Council Rats) * The Nutcracker Prince (1990): (the Mouse King, the Mouse King's Mice) * Felidae: (Claudandus, Mendel's Experiments) * Watership Down: (General Woundwort, Woundwort's Rabbit Army, Vermain, Bats, the Dog) * Pinky and the Brain: (Pinky and the Brain) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue: (Martin Brisby) * The Legend of Orin: (Zygon, Zygon's Droids) * G.I. Joe Regenerades: (Cobra Industries: (Cobra Commander, Destro, the Baroness, Storm Shadow, Major Bludd, Doctor Mindbender, Bio-Vipers), the Dreadnoks, Zartan) * Code Geass: (the Black Knights: (Lelouch vi Britannia/Zero/Julius Kingsley, CC, Jeremiah Gottwald, Rolo Lamperouge, Suzaku Kururugi, Knightmare Frames), Mao, Charles zi Britannia) * Rock-a-Doodle: (the Grand Duke of Owls, the Duke's Owls, Hunch) * The Batman vs. Dracula: (Count Dracula) * Ghostbusters: (Samhain, Samhain's Ghouls) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: (Nightmare Moon, Discord) * The Legend of Korra: (Amon, the Equalists, Hiroshi Sato, Asami Sato, Sato's Industries, Tarrlok, Vaatu, Unalaq, Varrick, Hou-Ting, Kuvira) * Mighty Max: (Skullmaster) * He-Man, Masters of the Universe: (Keldor/Skeletor, Panthor, Skeletor's Evil Warriors: (Evil Lyn, Kronis/Trap Jaw, Beast Man, Mer-Man, Tri-Klops), Monster) * Courage the Cowardly Dog: (the Great Fusilli, Eustace Bagge) * Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night: (Puppetino) * The Flight of Dragons: (Ommadon, Bryagh) * The Hobbit (1977): (Smaug) * Van Helsing: The London Assignment: (Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Queen Victoria) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters: (Maximillion Pegasus, Anubis) * Digimon: (Myotismon, Devimon, IceDevimon, Bats, Keramon, Infermon) * The Snow Queen (1995)/ The Snow Queen's Revenge (1996): (the Snow Queen, Icy Pterosaur) * Rudolph, the Red Nosed Reindeer: (Stormella) * The Powerpuff Girls: (Mojo Jojo, Jojo's Ape Army, Him, Him's Puppet Minions) * The Pebble and the Penguin: (Drake) * Sonic the Hedgehog/ Sonic Underground: (Dr. Robotnik/Eggman, Snively, SWATBots, Sonic the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic, Dingo, Sleet, Metal Robotnik/Dark Eggman) * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas: (Eris, Evil Sinbad, the Roc) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars/Star Wars: Prequel Trilogy: (Separatists, Count Dooku, Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious, Asajj Ventress, General Grievous, Separatist Droid Army, Darth Maul, Jango Fett, Nute Gunray) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003): (Foot Clan: (Oruku Saki/Utrom Shredder, Hun, Karai, Foot Ninjas), Baxter Stockman, Mouser, Bishop, Tengu Shredder, the Foot Mystics) * Jumanji (Movie and Television Series): (Van Pelt, Trader Slick, Professor Ibsen) * Balto: (Steele) * The Rugrats Movie: (Scar Snout) * The Road to El Dorado: (Tzekel Kan, Tzekel Kan's Illusions, Acolyte of Tzekel Kan, El Dorado's Citizens, Stone Jaguar, Cortez, Altivo) * The Mummy: (Imhotep, Mummy Soldiers) * Quest for Camelot: (Ruber, Ruber's Thugs/Metal Warriors, the Griffin, Ruber's Black Horse) * Dungeons and Dragons (1983 TV Series): (Venger, Venger's Dark Horse) * Avatar: The Last Airbender: (Fire Nation: (Fire Lord Ozai, Princess Azula, Prince Zuko, Admiral Zhao, Combustion Man, Military of the Fire Nation), Hama, La) * Xiaolin Showdown: (Jack Spicer, Jack Bots, Chase Young, Chase Young's Fallen Warriors, Tubbimura, Wuya, Raksha, Bees) * Sherlock Holmes in 22nd Century: (Professor Mortiarity) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island/Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase: (Simone Lenoir, Phantom Virus) * Batman: The Animated Series: (Anthony Romulus) * All Dogs Go to Heaven: (Carface, Killer, Red) * The Animal Farm: (The Animals: (the Pigs: (Napoleon, Snowball), the Hens, the Sheep, the Cows, the Dog, Benjamin, Boxer) * An American Tail: (Warren T. Rat, Digit, Mott Street Maulers, Cactus Cat Gang: (Cat R. Waul, One-Eye, Frency, T.R. Chula)) * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Hexxus) * The Iron Giant: (Kent Mansley) * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron: (the Colonel, the Colonel's Soldiers) * Cool World: (Holli Would) * Care Bears: (the Spirit of the Book, Nicholas Cherrywood, the Wizard of Wonderland, Darkheart) * Farthing Wood: (Scarface) * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: (Jack O'Lantern, Jack's Minions, the Boogeyman, Nergal, Nergalings, Nergal Junior, Pizza Monsters) * Transformers: Animated Cartoon (2007): (the Decepticons: (Megatron, Starscream, Lugnut, Blitzwing)) * Titan A.E.: (Joseph Korso, Preed) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Movie (1990): (the Shredder) * Mortal Combat: (Scorpion, Quan Chi, Shao Khan, Shan Tsung) * Samurai Jack: (Aku) * Ben 10: (Vilgax, Vilgax's Drones, Hex, Charmcaster) * Hellboy: (Rasputin, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen, Prince Nuada) * Harry Potter: (Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters, Nagini, Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy) * Lord of the Rings/the Hobbit:'' (2001-2014): (Sauron, Sauron's Army, Orcs, Uruk-Hai, Saruman, Gollum) * ''Willard: (Williard Styles, Rats) * A Series of Unfortunate Events: (Count Olaf) * Sherlock Holmes (2010 TV Series): (Jim Moriarty) * The Matrix: (Agent Smith) * Doctor Who: (the Master, the Toclafane (cameo only), the Daleks, the Cult of Skaro: (Dalek Sec, Dalek Jast, Dalek Thay, Dalek Caan), the Dalek Emperor, Davros) * Leon: The Professional: (Norman Stansfield) * No Country for Old Men: (Anton Chigurh) * IT: (Pennywise) * Beetlejuice: (Beetlejuice) * The Patriot: (Colonel William Tavington) * Sherlock Holmes (2009 Movie): (Lord Blackwood) * The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: (Dorian Gray) * Repo! The Genetic Opera: (Rotti Largo, the Largo Siblings: (Luigi Largo, Pavi Largo, Amber Sweet Largo) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: (Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa) * Inglourious Basterds: (Hans Landa) * Terminator: (T-1000, T-800, T-X) * Eragon: (Durza) * Nightmare on Elm Street: (Freddy Krueger) * Jeepers Creepers: (the Creeper) * Wishmaster: (Digin) * The Wizard of Oz (Movie and 1900 TV Series): (Wicked Witch of the West, the Witch's Monkey Army, Winkie Guards, Truckle) * Willow: (Queen Bavmorda) * Dungeons and Dragons (2000 Movie): (Profion) * Constantine: (Lucifer, Angel Gabriel) * Supernatural: (Lucifer, Lilith, Crowley, Brandy) * Wakfu: (Nox, Nox's Puppets, Remington Smisse, Quilby, Vampyro, Vampyro's Minions) * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: (Father, the Seven Homunculi: (Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Sloth, Greed, Wrath/King Fuehrer Bradley, Pride/Selim Bradley), Amestris, Amestris' State Military, Maria Ross, Mrs. Bradley, Father Cornello) * Fullmetal Alchemist (2003 version): (Dante/Lyra, the Seven Homunculi: (Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Greed, Sloth, Envy), Amestris, Amestris' State Military, Maria Ross, Shou Tucker) * Dragon Hill/Dragon Hill 2: The Magic Cube: (Septimus, Tristan) * The Fifth Element: (Zorg, Zorg's Henchmen) * The Winx Club/Winx'': The Secret of the Lost Kingdom'': (Lord Darkar, the Trix, Mandrágora) * Stargate SG-1: (the Goa'uld, Prince Apophis, Osiris, Anubis, Kull Warriors, Ba'al) * Van Helsing: (Dracula, Dracula's wives) * Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows): (James Moriarty) * Wizards: (Blackwolf, Blackwolf's Mutant Army: (the Mutants: Necron 99, Necron 99's comrades, Max and Fritz (cameo)), (the Nazis: Adolf Hitler, Nazi Soldiers)) * Little Shop of Horrors: (Audrey II) * Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog: (Doctor Horrible) * Time Bandits: (the Evil Genius) * Dinosaur King: (Seth, Cryolophosaurus, Saurophaganax) * The Princess Bride: (Count Ruegen) * Alfred J. Kwak: (Dolf, the National Crows Party: (Herman, Andy's Brother, Military of the National Crows Party), Rupee) * Les Miserables: Shojo Cosette/Les Miserables (1998): (Inspector Javert, Javert's Troops) * Rise of the Guardians: (Pitch Black, Nightmares, the Sandman, the Sandman's Dreamlands) * Beowulf: (Grendel, Grendel's Mother) * Coraline: (the Other Mother, the Other Mother's hand, the Other Mr. Bobinsky) * Shrek/Shrek 2/Shrek the Third/Shrek Forever After: (Lord Farquard, the Fairy Godmother, Prince Charming, Rumpelstiltskin, Fifi) * Kung Fu Panta/Kung Fu Panta 2: (Tai Lung, Lord Shen, Shen's Wolf Army) * Happily N'Ever After: (Frieda) * Arthur and the Invisibles/Arthur and the Revenge of Malthazar/Arthur 3: The War of the Two Worlds: (Malthazar, Malthazar's Army, Darkos) * Antz: (General Mandible, Mandible's Ant Army) * Storm Hawks: (Master Cyclonis, Dark Ace, Snipe, Ravess, Repton, Stork) * Hoodwinked: (Boingo, Boingo's Henchmen) * Monsters vs. Aliens: (Gallaxhar, Gallaxhar's Clone Army) * Robots (2005): (Madame Gasket) * Megamind: (Tighten) * Despicable Me: (Vector) * The Corpse Bride: (Lord Barkis Bittern) * Astro Boy: (President Stone, Peacekeeper) * 9 (2009): (the Fabrication Machine) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012): (Oruku Saiki/the Shredder, Karai) * The Adventures of Mark Twain: (the Mysterious Stranger) * The Magic Roundabout: (Zeebad) * The Year Without a Santa Claus: (the Miser Brothers) * The King and I: (the Kralahome, Master Little) * Farscape: (Scorpius, Scorpius' Troops) * Lion of Oz: (the Wicked Witch of the East, Gloom) * Sleepy Hollow (1999): (the Headless Horseman, Lady Van Tassle) * Underworld: (Viktor, Lucian) * Bionicle: Mask of Light: (Makuta, Rakshi) * Peter Pan (2003): (Captain Hook) * Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters: (Muriel) * Yellow Submarine: (the Blue Meanies: (the Blue Meanies' Leader, Max, the Common Blue Meanines, the Apple Bonkers, the Butterfly Stompers, Hidden-Persuader Men, Jack-the Nippers, Snapping-Turtle Turks, the Countdown Clowns, the Dreadful Flying Flove, the Four-Headed Dog), Pepperland's Inhabitants) * Star Trek: (Gul Dukat, Khan, Q) * The Sandman: (the Sandman, the Sandman's chicks) * Original: (Legion of Darkness, League of Assassins, Sorceror's Society, Ice Nation, Four Eastern Demons, Goblin Alliance, Kozmotis Pitchiner, Pitch Black's daughter) Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Video Game Villains War Movies Villains War Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Browse